


Games at Midnight

by Prince_Mitchala



Series: FE Fates drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mitchala/pseuds/Prince_Mitchala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden plays Slender with Azama. It goes as well as you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired as I post and as I wrote. Rare pair hell 4life bro. Any comments are welcome criticism, memes and requests. Let me sleep

“So the point so this game is to collect paper, eight pages to be correct, and avoid a monster witch follows you in increasing levels depending on how many of the pages you have?” 

“Yep! Come on please!” Kaden pouted. 

Azama didn’t expect his friend to come at eleven pm, to his window to ask if he could play a game with him. In all honesty he stopped questioning his friends behaviour an age ago but it was always fun to see what he would do next.

It sounded stupid but like Kaden always managed to do, Azama let him in (the front door) with the promise that he'd play the game he was on about. It didn’t seem harmful. 

Kaden took out a usb which, presumably, had the game on it, Kaden started some small talk.

“So this game is like, super scary or well I hope so.”

“Oh, really?” Azama yawed, it was quite late. 

“Yep Really!” came the overly enthusiastic reply.

 

About twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting on the bed, close together looking upon the bright screen. Azama tried to look a tiny bit interested but Kaden already invested in it.

They hadn't even been playing for a minute. 

“So I’ll take control of the legs and you can use the flashlight, sonde good?” 

“Hum… So where exactly are we going?

“Oh I don’t know, The papers only come at certain points but other then that it’s completely random!”

Joy.

They continued on with the one sided conversion ‘till they found one page.

“There there there! Right click it!” 

And so he did, the page came up on the screen and read, 

CAN’T RUN 

“Huh…? I thought we could run?”

Clicking off the page, the music started to get more ominous with a deeper drum beat. While intentionally or not Kaden moved ever so lightly against Azama, smiling to himself “accidently” clicked the flashlight off startling Kaden.

“W-why’d you do that for?”

“You’re cuter when you get scared”

“I am? Nah I’m cuter with my hair all done up.”

“... You completely missed the point, didn’t you.”

Then a weird noise came from the laptop. Looking back at the game a tall figure stood. The noise got louder. 

“Kaden mo-”

“AHHHHHH Turn it off, turn it off, TURN IT OFF” 

With a loud thud, Kaden slammed down the lid. Azama looked over to Kaden, his eyes just a little bit wide. Kaden stared at what he probably thought was the look of “stay the hell away from me”, only it was more the look of “nope”. One Azama didn’t see often.

“Are you okay?” A whisper asked.

“Yeah…” 

“Do you wish to stay for the night?”

“Can I! Really ?! Geez thanks Azama you’re honestly great!”

“Thank you for your use of oxygen.”


End file.
